Filho rejeitado ou Herói assassino retorno
by backlight
Summary: Minato namikaze tinha uma grande desafio sua frente qual dos seus filhos ele vai usar para selar então pensou e pensou E falou: Naruko será ela, vou selar a raposa de nove caldas em Naruko por que Os sapos falaram que um dos meus filhos era A criança da
1. Chapter 1

Essa e a minha primeira vez então se gostariam ou não gostarem mande sua opinião obrigado .

naruto não e meu e nem seus personogens eles são do Masashi _Kishimoto_ .So os meus ocs,armas e

_Títulos._

Filho rejeitado ou Herói assassino retorno

Minato namikaze tinha uma grande desafio sua frente qual dos seus filhos ele vai usar para selar então pensou e pensou E falou: Naruko será ela, vou selar a raposa de nove caldas em Naruko por que Os sapos falaram que ela era A criança da profecia.

mas o que ele não sabia que os sapos tinha errado na profecia que na verdade era naruto e sim minato fez um grande erro.

Foi tudo, ele foi acordou kushina disse: Kushina vou selar a kyuubi no Yoko em Naruko ok.

Kushina: Sim ouvi pode ir querido

Então Minato Foi com Gamabuta para lutar com raposa quando minato fazia os selos para shinki fuin, quando ele acaba Gamabuta ganha uma grande Cicatriz no olho esquerdo cortesia da raposa se afasta e Minato fala: Shinki fuin

O shinigami aparece e selar Kyuubi em Naruko invés de pegar alma de minato ele some

E minato mostra vila que Naruko era uma heróina junto com kushina todos comemora deixando um bebê naruto chorando sozinho no hospital

No hospital uma criança chorava quando der repente, para de chora e uma voz macia fala: Pobre Bebê quem e tão insensível deixar você aqui sem carinho.

A voz pertencia uma mulher de cabelos brancos até cintura, Olhos dourados, Altura 1,61, Pele bronzeada, Casaco azul, Camiseta preta, calças pretas com linhas azuis, sandálias ninjas preto nome dela e megami uma criança única feminina filha de okami Itaki

Ela pega o bebê do seu lugar triste e diz: Eu vou Te leva comigo você será como filho para min vou treinar para você ser tão forte como meu pai e irmãos ou ate mais fortes que eles, eu vou dar novo nome para você desde eu não sei nome que deram para você seu nome será Rukasu okami por agora.

O novo renomeado bebê Rukasu sorrir para sua nova mãe e sua nova mãe sorrir para seu filho e ambos desaparecem em um piscar de olhos só para aparecer muitos anos depois

Passa tempo 13 anos depois

Em algumas distâncias dos portões de konoha seis pessoas andavam juntas.

A primeira era uma mulher de brancos até cintura, Olhos dourados, Altura 1,61, Pele bronzeada, Casaco roxo, Camiseta preta, calças pretas com linhas roxas, sandálias ninjas preto.

O segundo era um menino parecia sete anos seu cabelo era curto Vermelho, Olhos pretos, Altura 1,37, Pele Pálida doentia, Camisa marrom com mangas compridas, Calças cinza escuras, Sandálias azuis ninjas.

A terceira era uma mulher de cabelos Rosa escuro, olhos vermelhos escuros, Altura 1,63, Pele pálida, Usa casaco azul escuro aberto, Camiseta Branca, calça preta, botas vermelhas.

A quarta pessoa era uma jovem de 12 anos idade, cabelos Verdes escuros longos até as costas, Olhos Rosa escuro, Altura 1,52,pele pálida, Casaco rosa escuro, Camiseta preta, Saia preta e branca, Botas pretas.

O quinto era um rapaz de cabelo preto ate os ombros, Olhos verdes escuros, Altura 1, 54, Pele morena, Casaco marrom, sem camisa, Calças branco e preto, Botas de combate.

E por ultimo o sexto era um jovem de cabelo loiro branco para todas as direções, Olhos azuis escuros, com uma marca na bochecha esquerda parecendo uma lua crescente, altura 1,56, Pele bronzeada, Casaco preto e vermelho com capuz com herói assassino escrito nas costas, Camiseta preta, calças pretas, botas pretas.

O líder de cabelos loiros brancos fala: John aonde você botou minha a foice demônio mestre da morte

John o menino de cabelo vermelho fala: Rukasu Sama eu guardei no pergaminho.

Rukasu sorrir e fala: Obrigado John.

Ele olha com olhar severo para o moreno de cabelos pretos e falou: Aprenda ter modos não queremos que aconteça novamente Carl.

Carl o moreno de cabelo preto coça as costas fechas os olhos, sorrir nervosamente e fala: Desculpe chefe eu sei que exagerei muitos desculpe mais e força do abito eu brigar esta no sangue.

Rukasu suspira: E sei eu também tenho essa dificuldade de me controlar, mas tente pelo menos por agora está bom.

Carl sorrir e dize: Eu vou tentar chefe.

Rukasu olha entre mulher de cabelo rosa escuro e para a mulher de cabelos brancos e fala: Hikari san megami mãe aonde esta Relâmpago azula

Megami resmuga: por que se preocupa com cachorra\loba ela e uma pervertida ela tentou-te estuprar varias vezes meu filho.

Hikari concorda com cabeça.

Rukasu olha para menina com cabelos verdes com duas tranças e fala: Akira chan oque você pensa sobre isso

Akira suspira: Eu concordo com elas Rukasu kun ela varias vezes tentou te estuprar e melhor deixar ela sozinha.

Rukasu olhou para sua namorada e resmunga: eu sei mais ela faz parte da família do nosso grupo.

Carl fala: Se ela acha a mesma coisa que você voltara para nos chefe.

Rukasu sorrir e fala: Obrigado nos Já chegou ao portão.

O grupo estava olhando para Portão incrédulo e suor caiu quando virão os dois guardas dormidos.

Rukasu fez uma coisa para acorda os guardas ele gritou: **Acordeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

Os dois guardas acordou eles são chamados kotetsu e izumo.

Kotetsu olha para jovem estranho de preto e vermelho com capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, ele olho para outros e depois falou: Quem são vocês e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui em konoha.

Rukasu Responde: Meu nome Rukasu okami, Aquele ali de cabelo vermelho curto pequeno e John Flames, aquele ali de cabelos pretos o moreno e Carl Black, aquela ali e minha mãe Megami okami, aquela ali de cabelos rosa escuro e hikari love dark e por ultimo menos importante minha namorada akira blood.

Rukasu para por um momento, respirou fundo e continuo falando: Nos Seis víamos para ser Ninja eu, minha namorada, Carl e John nos estaremos iremos ser_ Genin_

e Megami mãe e hikari san serão nossas Professores .

Izumo fala: Podem entrar na aldeia.

e seu grupo entraram na aldeia as pessoas da aldeia começaram olhar para, mas especialmente as meninas estavam olhando para o grupo Principalmente O Rukasu.

Uma menina falou para outra no seu lado: Uaaau que gatinho, que menino bonito Você não acha amiga.

A menina ao lado responde: Sim especialmente os seus olhos azuis escuros.

Olhava encantada nos olhos azuis escuros .

Luke suor caiu quando viu corações nos olhos meninas da sua idade ate mais velhas que olhavam para ele com aquele olhar assustador.

Quando eles chegaram lá à secretaria do Hokage falou para espera depois de algumas horas a secretaria voltou e falou: Pode ir o hokage sama te espera.

Rukasu e seu grupo entravam na sala do Hokage Quando uma voz fala: Pode entrar

Quando eles chegaram à sala eles virão um Homem loiro de olhos azuis, casaco branco com mangas curtas com chamas vermelhas a lamber, colete verde escuro por baixo uma camiseta azul com redemoinho vermelha nas costas, calças pretas e sandálias ninjas azuis.

Ele era Minato namikaze O Relâmpago dourado de konoha e Quarto hokago

Minato namikaze olho para o grupo, mas seu olhar pegou garoto de preto e vermelho e falou: Há são vocês que querem ser ninjas vocês quatro vão para academia e vocês duas serão jonin .

Eles assentiram com cabeça em concordância.

Entregando a permissão para os quatro jovens para irem a academia e deu os coletes verdes jonin para duas mulheres mais velhas.

Mas antes de eles irem Minato pergunta: O que vocês estão.

Antes deles saem Luke da um sorriso deslumbrante e responde de costa: nos Somos a luz na escuridão a justiça no mundo o ultimo herói pelo sangue andar

O herói assassino retorna

E eles se foram

Quando eles foram embora Minato Namikaze pensa, depois por um momento ele sorri e fala: Acho que daqui por agora será interessante.

Mas depois percebe uma coisa...

E Minato grita bem alto: Papelada nãoooooooooo.

Solta lagrimas de anime.

Fim do primeiro capitulo ate proxima vez o segundo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Há desculpa ter demorado tanto para fazer o segundo capitulo era por que eu não tinha uma ideia para segundo mais agora Tenho e também farei uma enquente para saber quais tres crossovers e poderes,habilidades e transformações dos personagem principais

Naruto Não me perterce e nem outros crossovers que teram eles pertencem masashi kishimoto e outros agora começe.

Passa quatro mêses na academia

Iruka sensei estava dava palestra como vida um shinobi e antes de fala quem es tá com no tal time e seu sensei jonin

Mas antes de Iruka fala quatro vozes falarão

a primeira voz falou: Ufa chegamos chefe.

A segunda voz fala: Rukasu Sama esta e academia parecem muito com escola infernal treinar.

Terceira voz era feminina: Rukasu kun esse e o lugar não parecem tão ruim para gente ficar esperado nossos senseis.

A ultima voz parecia o líder: Sim esse lugar que vamos entrar agora.

Rukasu abre a porta e vê todo mundo olhando para eles, mas principalmente para ele e sua namorada.

Iruka olha para o grupo, olhou para cada um deles, por ultimo seus olhos caíram no Rukasu e pergunta: São vocês o os quatro. genins que hokage sama falou.

Rukasu balaçou a cabeça em concordância e responde: Sim somo-nos.

Iruka fala: Podem entrar e se apresentar para turma por favor.

Primeiro foi John

John se apresenta: John flame tenho sete anos eu gostou passar tempo com meus amigos Carl, Akira e Luke Sama, gostou do meu martelo, maçã e minha família, não gostou de pessoas sem honrar, bandidos, pessoas idiotas e ignorantes e meu sonho ser um grande mestre do martelo nobre.

O segundo foi Carl

Carl se apresenta: Meu nome Carl Black eu tenho treze anos eu gosto dos meus amigos, meu pessoal Bo, lutar, hambúrguer, mulher e Aventura, Não gosto de racistas, pessoas que abusam do outro sem razão e pessoas que joga sujo Meu sonho e ser o numero um no pessoal Bo mestre.

Terceira e penúltima foi Akira

Akira se apresenta: Meu akira blood tenho 13 anos gostou de meu namorado rukasu kun, de flores, sangue, meus amigos e facas, Não gosto Fangirls,putas,emos,conselhos e idiotas e meu sonho e ser a mulher ninja mais forte do mundo.

Ela acaba com um sorriso no rosto

Agora e ultimo Rukasu.

Rukasu se apresenta: Meu nome e Rukasu Okami gosto minha namorada Akira, Meus amigos, lasanha, pizza , Minha foice,espada,Armas e katana, Eu não gosto pessoas arrogantes,fangirls,emos,Bastardos e conselhos, eu tenho dois sonhos um para ser o mais forte herói Assassino dos tempos a andar nas terra e Saber por que minha família meu abandonou.

Acabado com sorriso triste que quase ninguém viu nem seus amigos chamados mais alguém notou essa pessoa foi Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruko olhou discretamente para Rukasu e pensou: Por que ele falou "Saber por que minha família meu abandonou" Por que ele dizer isso? por que isso me intriga? Por que eu sinto meu coração bate de só olha nos seus olhos.

Ela olhou ate que iruka fala: A gora o time 1 É...Time 7 Naruko Uzumaki namikaze, Sakura haruno e sasuke uchiha seu Sensei É kakashi Hatake.

Naruko bateu com a cabeça na mesa e resmunga: O que fiz para merecer isso 'Olhando para sakura e sasuke com desgosto um porque Sasuke emo gay filho de uma p.. e segundo Sakura sua cadela de uma fangirl e continua suspira: porquê eu não fiquei com ele.'Olhando para o garoto de preto e vermelho escapuzado Chamado Okami Rukasu, ela não está sendo como uma fangirl e sim como um pessoa curiosa por causa do misterioso Garoto.

Iruka falou as próximas Equipes:Equipe oito Hinata Hyuuga,Shino aburame e Kiba Inuzuka é seu Sensei Kurenai yuhi, Equipe 9 já estar atona por um Ano, Equipe dez Shikamaru Nara,Ino yanamka e chouji Akimichi seu sensei é Asuma Sarutobi

Iruka para por um momento para de falar.

Quando isso.

Hinata ficava mais vermelho que é um tomate e suspirou aliavada e Metalmente disse :Eu estou com kiba kun(Sim ela gosta do kiba nessa História desde que Naruto não estava vivendo esse tempo todo vila até Alguns meses)

Kiba sorri,bota o punho para cima e grita bem alto:**Eu estou com a Hinata chan Yahoo!.**

Todo mundo Olha para ele com uma cara incrédula o pior que suor caiu quando ele gritou alto mais felizmente para seus colegas de turma passo um minuto e ele parou de gritar.

Shino não fez nem um Ruído sequer, nem um piou.

Ino suspira:Por que Eu fique com o preguiçoso e o Gordo.

Shikamaru disse sarcasticamente: você não disse que não estaria numa equipe comigo.

Chouji Só ficou lá Comendo suas batatas Ruffles.

Então o Tempo passo Iruka terminou de falar: a ultima Equipe é ... Hum terá Quatro Genin A Equipe zero Será Rukasu Okami , John flame, Carl Black E Akira blood Seus senseis são... Hum Três senseis são Jonins Okami megami, hikari love dark e shiroi inu.

Todos ficaram chocado por causa de quatro detalhes um o ultimo sensei da equipe zero era muito famoso e declarado por todos o ninja mais forte de todos o tempos até mais forte que os hokages, dois as jonins Okami megami e hikari love dark

Ficaram muito famosas só em quantos meses e já eram muito respeitadas não só por causa da sua beleza e também sua força, terceiro era por quer nunca existiu equipe zero e por ultimo foi por que tinha quanto genins e três jonins.

Muitos resmungaram baixinho por causa injustiça mais infelizmente uma pessoa cabelo de pato emo burro arrogante fala: Por que bando de fraco ganha tem três senseis quanto especialmente freak e sua puta que vai ser meu por que eu só um Uchiha passado e mereço...

Ele não conseguiu termina quando punho apareceu na sua Frente bem na sua cara com tanta força que madou o emo na parede que fez uma grande cratera.

Todos ficaram chocados ou surpresos exceto Akira, John, Carl e naruko e viram quem era, eles se chocara mais uma vez e algumas pessoas gritaram chocadas, supressas,com respeito,adimiração e raiva

Um garoto dize: Como ele fez aquilo.

Outro garoto dize: Hum ele foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi.

Um outro garoto dize: ele muito forte eu respeito ele.

Uma menina dize com corações no seus olhos: Ele já era bom bonito é agora forte uma bom combinação ele será meu.(Ela um oc e será uma peça muito importante na história talvez ela será uma das meninas com Rukasu ou Naruto depede como a história se caminha agora vamos voltar a história)ela acaba com sorriso.

Rukasu senti um calafrio na espinha e Pensa: Por que tenho sentimento ruim que minha vida será muito mais dicifil? porra kami por que eu.

A ultima pessoa que era a a cadela de cabelo rosa(Nem preciso falar o nome todos sabem quem ela)que falou com raiva: Você machucou meu sasuke kun vou bater na sua puta depois que você pagar.

Ela tenta dar um soco no Rukasu , mas rukasu segurar seu punho,Esmagar e fala com raiva: voce pode me ofender mais nunca chame minhas preciosas pessoas de puta e **toma isso sua puta de cabelo rosa haaa. **ele terminou com uma voz profundo que assustou quase todo mundo exceto Akira, John , carl e naruko .

Sakura se mixou de tanto medo ela tentou mais tarde de mais por que elas ouvira uma voz profunda que trouxe arrepios a sua espinha: Tentado fugir de min não dar mais e toma isso Kirā-ken ga teishi shimasu. ( Assassino Punho Paralisar.)

Rukasu da um soco rápido, com efeito, bem na barriga da puta de cabelo rosa ela caiu no chão como uma pedra em fez uma cratera três vezes o tamanho dela.

Naruko olha sasuke na parede inconsciente que agora era uma cratera gigatesca , de pois para sakura paralisada no chão que não mais chão e sim uma de cratera, e olho para rukasu , sorriu bem largo e dize bem alto: Eles mereceram vocês não concordão comigo.

Todos concordaram com ela por que sasuke era um emo arrogante e Sakura sua cadela de cabelo rosa puta que gritava muito quase deixa todos surdos.

Iruka olho todo a acontecimento desde o começo até final mais não fez nada para parar o soco por que ele respeitva o direito de rukasu espanca ambos Sasuke e Sakura por que eles que o provocaram primeiro, mas vamos deixa isso para lá.

Iruka olha para sua classe e fala: Já falei as equipes só resta espera seus senseis te chegarem e agora vou leva ambos sasuke e sakura para enfermaria.

Iruka ia quase pegar Sasuke e Sakura para infermaria quando uma voz que pertencia ao rukaku ele fala:Iruka Sensei não precisa os efeitos de ambas as técnicas são temporários por causa da quantidade de poder que botei foi um por cento da minha força e nem meu real que estava usando.

Iruka olhos se arregalaram como outras pessoas se chocaram com essa resposta.

Iruka suspira baixinho e deixa isso pra depois e fala: Agora só para espera.

Passo segundos, minutos e horas.

Todas as equipes já foram com seus senseis suposto só ficaram a equipe 7 e a equipe zero.

As duas equipes ficava encarado por motivos diferentes.

Rukasu e sasuke com raiva um do outro.

Akira e naruko por causa de ciúmes.

Foi quanto a porta foi aberta entraram quatros pessoas.

Um homen de cabelo prata de um olho, Uma mulher de cabelos prata vestida de roxo,Uma mulher de cabelo rosa com olhos vermelhos e por ultimo um homem de cabelos loiros com uma franja prateada com olhos roxo.

Um homem de cabelo prata de um olho fala: Hum como posso dizer isso a minha primeira impressão de vocês que são bando de Idiotas.

Todos os três suor caiu.

Entra os senseis da equipe zero eles falaram oi para sua equipe e todos foram para telhado em um borra vermelho e dois shushin.

Deixado a equipe seta sozinho que subiram a escadas para o telhado..

(Vamos para apresentação da equipe)

A aqui vemos equipe sete chegando no telhado vendo sensei um livro e Equipe zero.

Seu sensei dize: se apresentem.

Sakura pergundo:Como sensei.

Kakashi Diz: o que gosto,o que não gosta,passatempos,sonhos para futuro e etc.

Naruko dize: o sensei por voce não fala primeiro quer dizer antes da gente pra saber o que tem que fazer.

Seu sensei aponta para si mesmo e diz :eu,eu sou kakashi hatake as coisas que eu gosto e não gosto... há não too afim de contar as vocês.

Naruko e sakura dizem ao mesmo tempo: Han

Kakashi termina de fala: meus sonhos para o futuro nunca tinha pensado nisso, enquanto aos meus passatempos eu tenho muitos passatempos.

Sakura resmungou: afinal de contas Ele acabo só dize o nome dele.

Naruko Concorda com a cabeça.

Kakashi fala: Muito bem e sua vez loirinha você primeiro.

Naruto dize: too pronta Meu nome e naruko uzumaki eu gosto de ramen, meus pais e vila, não gosto de emo arrogante, fargirls e estupradores, meu sonho e ser mais forte konichi de todos os tempos e meus passatempos são ficar encima do monumento do hokage, treinar e sair com amigos.

Kakashi pensa: interesante

Kakashi fala:muito bem o proximo Eu sua vez Pink Baboon

Sakura fica com raiva mais deixa pra la e diz: Sou Sakura haruno e eu gosto di quer que pessoa que eu gosto e 'Olha para sasuke e guinchando volta a falar:e meus passatempos"Olhando para sasuke e guinchando voltou a fala:E meu sonho a futuro é 'Olhando para sasuke e guinchando.

Kakashi pergunta: Ta bom e o que você dedesta.

Sakura responde:Naruko baka e Ino porca.

Acabando olhando para são sasuke denovo e guinchando.

Kakashi pensa: Garotas na idade dela se _in_teressam mais em garotos que por treinamento ninja.

Kakashi diz: muito bem o proximo Eu sua vez emo.

Sasuke fala:Meu nome e sasuke uchiha eu detesto muito coisas e não gosto de nada partícula.

Sakura surpresa.

Sasuke continua:O que tenho e um sonho que eu vou torna realidade e vou restabelecer o meu clã e destruir um certo alguém.

Todos pessaram coisas diferentes.

Naruko pensa: Quem e ele falou

Sakura pensa:Sasuke você e tão lindo

Kakashi pensa: Como eu pensei

Rukasu pensa:Ele e um vingador

John pensa: Ele e um idiota.

Akira pensa:Ele e um bastardo arrogante e emo.

Carl pensa: Ele quer matar quem.

Kakaka olha para seus companheiros jonins pegunta:Voces não se apresentar

Todos os três falam uníssimos: Não precisamos ne nossos genins.

Kakashi responde:Ta bom teremon nosso primeiro missão a manha

Sakura fala: qual será a missão sensei.

Kakashi responda: Um exercício de sobrevivência todos nos

Ate a equipe zero.

Sakura:Eu achei que era uma missão de verdade não um treinamento de sobrevivência a gente já faz isso na academia foi por causa disso que tornamos ninjas.

Kakashi da um risada muito alto.

Sakura resmugar: Por você está rindo sensei.

Kakashi para de ri e diz: vocês acham que já são ninjas na verdade aquele testa era quais se qualificaria para ser ninjas só 12 ninjas do 21 ninjas.

Os três genins da equipe 7 Grita:O que.

Kakashi diz:Eu quero que vocês a campo de treinamento sete a manhã de manhã e não coma nada tchau.

Todos foram embora.

Acabou até o próximo capitilo a próxima fez o terceiro capitulo fim.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Não me perterce e nem outros crossovers que teram eles pertencem masashi kishimoto e outros agora

Aprovar ou reprovar primeira parte.

No dia seguinte depois das apresentações das equipes, bem cedinho os genins da sete chegou naruko e sakura cansadas e famintas com sasuke.

Sakura esfregou olhos e comprimento com um bocejo cansado: Bom dia

Naruko da mesma forma comprimento: Bom dia.

Todos os três olharam um para outra e ficaram esperando seu sensei e aquipe Zero chegar com pássaros cantando no fundo.

Passou segundos,minutos,horas e pássaros ainda cantavam.

Todos os três esperando quanto naruko quase caído de tanto que ela estava bocejando e balaçando cabeça de um lado para outro.

Passou mais tempo e nossa equipe 7 ainda estava esperando.

Sakura sentada.

Sasuke emo estava em pé como fosse o cara.

Naruko estava sentada no chão com cabeça baixa esperando.

Derrepente uma voz dize do nada era kakashi: Bom dia para todas prontos para o primeiro dia.

No seu lado estava shiro inu,Hikari dark love e Okami megami em toda sua gloria.

E no lado dos genins estavam os quatros ninjas recém-formados da equipe zero.

A Equipe sete olhos surpreso e chocado com alterações do equipemento equipe zero.

O primeiro foi Jonh ele tinha um martelo tão grande quanto ele feito aço,metal prata a sua mudaça de roupa foi só uma casaco cinza duas faixas em cada mão.

O segundo foi Carl ele tinha um pessoal bo bem na suas costas feitos metal suas mudanças eram que ele não uso mais casaco marro ele usava agora ataduras que cobriam toda sua parte cima e usava um colete preto.

A terceira pessoa era Akira que tinha lança feita de aço e ouro bem na sua mão suas mudanças eram que ela usava luvas vermelhas cor de sangue, tinha um fone de ouvido preto bem grande e tinha um colar tinha escrito "Matar ou morrer viva por que Kekkei seguinte você e"

A equipe 7 não entendeu nada mais deixou pra lar.

O ultimo foi Rukasu ele foi o mais surpreendendo de todos tinha uma foice na suas costas que a até assustava de ver e tinha dois bolças vermelhas que guardava a facas gemeãs sua e mudanças era que ele não cobria mais o rosto com capuz, ele tinha uma luva preta em branca e tinha um pequeno criatura como lobo no seu ombro parecia fofinho mais não jugue um livro pela capa ele não e oque vocês pensam.

A equipe sete saiu da sua observação.

E naruko e sakura gritaram alto: Você está atrasado.

Kakashi responde: E que um gato preto atravessou meu caminho por isso eu tive que tomar um atalho.

Naruko e Sakura emcararam kakashi a mesmo e disseram: Hummm

Sasuke emo não dize nada.

Kakashi dize: bom.

Kakashi tossiu e dize: vamos começar.

Naruko,sasuke e sakura olharam surpresos para onde kakashi estava indo.

Equipes zero olharam com olhar aborrecido.

Rukashi ficou estressado, Mostrou o dedo do meio, mostrou para kakashi e gritou: Fuck you fucking.

Todos olharam para campainha.

Kakashi foi até campainha, apertou o botão e dize: prontinha esta marcada para o meio dia.

A equipe Sete olharam para seu sensei.

Naruko dize:Hum.

A equipe zero olho ainda aborrecido.

Kakashi puxou dois sinos.

Hikari puxou um sino.

Shiro puxou um sino.

Megami puxou um sino.

Kakashi dize: A missão de vocês e muito simples vocês te que tirar esses sinos de min e dos outros só isso.

Apontado para os senseis.

Kakashi bate os sinos juntos e faz um barulhinho.

Kakashi continua: se não conseguirem tirar até o meio dia vão ficar sem almoço.

Naruko resmunga.

Kakashi aponta para poste e continua: E ficaram amarrados aqueles postes olhando eu comer o meu almoço na frente de vocês.

Naruko fica em pânico.

Sasuke Emo pensa:então Foi por isso.

Sakura continua em pesamento: Que ele dize para não comer o café da manhã para ficar mais duro pra gente.

Sakura dize: Espera um pouco ai nos somos três e eles são quatro e só dois sinos para gente e três para eles.

Kakashi ri e diz: Por que assim pelo menos um de vocês e um deles acabaram no poste eliminado por falha na missão

Kakashi balaça o sino e faz um barulhinho.

Kakashi continua: E voltaram para academia.

Naruko diz:Hum.

Kakashi continua:claro que qualquer um de vocês podem ser eliminado

Kakashi fala: Voces podem usar qualquer arma exclusive shuriken se não tiverem preparados para me matar não conseguiram tirar os sinos de min e meus companheiros.

Sakura responde: Essas armas são muito perigosas senseis.

Carl ri e dizer: Principalmente para quem não consegue esquivar de um apagador.

Kakashi responde: Os palhaços geralmente são realmente os mais fracos são ignorados e por sua qualificações baixas são perdedores.

Carl diz: Hum.

Kakashi quando eu dizer comessem podem começar.

Carl fica com raiva e pega seu pessoal bo e gira numa velocidade insana,tenda atacar Kakashi e da grito de guerra: Haaa.

Carl fica com aquela palavra varias vezes repetido perdendo

Carl ataca mais kakashi segura ele.

Naruko,sasuke,sakura e outros chocados.

Carl olha para todos os lados.

Kakashi estava atrás dele segurando os seus braços.

Kakashi responde:não tenha tanta presa eu não dize comece ainda.

Carl resmuga.

Kakashi solta carl.

Sakura pensa:ele e tão que nem deu pra ver.

Sasuke pensa:então isso e um jonin.

Kakashi dize: vocês vieram até min com intensão de me destruir por isso.

Sakuro diz hum! Hum!

Kakashi responde:To começando a gostar de vocês garotos prepare sem.

Todos se prepararam.

Kakashi diz:E...comessem.

Todos genins correram para lugares diferentes.

Agora com quarto hokage e Iruka.

O quarto hokage diz: Iruka o que você quer me dizer não veio aqui só pra tomar char comigo e conversar ou veio.

Iruka responde: A Naruko e aquele garoto Rukasu foram colocados na equipe sete e equipe zero jonins responsaives por esses grupos são treinadores mais duroes não e.

Quarto hokage pergunta: Você fala do kakashi e do shiro esta preocupados com eles.

Iruka bate as mãos na mesa e dize: estou ouvi boatos dos métodos deles.

Quarto hokage diz:hum\ele pensa e pega uma coisa do seu manto era um livro.

Iruka olha e pergunta: O que isso.

Quarto hokage responde: são todos estudantes que passaram por eles aqueles que eles aprovaram e os que reprovaram.

Iruka surpreso e pergunta: posso ver.

Olho para livro por um instante fica surpreso, chocado e diz: Isso... Isso e.

Devolta com aos nossos heróis.

Um ninja deve saber conciliar seu movimento e se esconder muito.

Sasuke emo olha pelo mato...

E acabou a primeira parte do capitulo três até próximo parte do capitulo três o segunda parte Aprovar ou reprovar fim.


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

Naruto Não me pertence e nem outros crossovers que terão eles pertencem masashi kishimoto e outros agora

Aprovar ou reprovar segunda parte

Carl grita com muita vontade: Você e eu uma luta limpa e justa vamos detona geral.

Kakashi suor e diz: Hum.

Emcima da arvore Sasuke diz: Idiota.

Atras de uma arvore bem escondido era Rukasu ele suspira baixainho: Bancando idiota só uma farsa mais ainda ridícula.

Kakashi fala: Comparado aos outros você e pouco...Estranho.

Carl responde: Ae o único estranho aqui e seu corte de cabelo.

Carl corre até kakashi com seu pessoal Bo nas costas.

Kakashi:Habilidade de luta Shinobi parte um Taijutsu arte física.

Kakashi pega do bolso uma coisa.

Carl finge surpresa e pensa: Taijutsu em combate mano a mano então por ele ta procurado arma.

Kakashi tira da bolsa um... Livro.

Carl diz: Mas o que.

Kakashi Fala: oque você está esperando faça seu movimento.

Carl pergunda: Ei perai por que você está lendo livro.

Kakashi responde: Por que para saber oque acontece na história e claro, mais não se preocupe com seus ataques fraquinhos não importa seu estou lendo ou não.

Carl serra os punhos de raiva, rosna e fala com raiva vou acabar com você haaaaa.

Carl da um soco mais Kakashi defende ele da uma voadora no kakashi que abaixa ainda lendo o livro ele tenta da um soco.

E carl fala: te peguei.

Carl fica surpreso e fala: Hum.

Kakashi aparece atrás de Carl e diz: não deixe seu inimigo ficar atrás de você o tempo todo.

Sakura nos arbustos diz: Ha um sinal de mão para invocar o chakra e o signo do tigre isso e perigoso ele pode destruir o Carl com isso.

Sasuke na árvore pensa: Esse sinal de mão e do jutsu de fogo ele não brincado com Carl ele vai destruir ele.

Sakura Grita: Carl sai dai anda rápido ele vai acabar com você.

A equipe zero fica em silencio por que sabia que ele ia fazer alguma e também que estava quase na hora dos seus senseis atacarem eles.

Carl finge ignorância e fala: hum.

Kakashi fala: tarde de mais.

Carl olha para trás fingindo ignorância.

Kakashi diz: Jutsu do segredo da aldeia da folha... Mil anos de morte

Ele não consegue termina por que.

Por que Carl se defende com seu pessoal Bo.

Invés do Carl Toma o dedo no c... naquele lugar ele se defendeu com seu pessoal Bo.

Carl fala: Agora e hora de levar serio vamos baby.

Carl segura firme seu pessoal que faz seu dedos ficarem brancos de tando aperta ele começo a gira numa velocidade insana fazendo tudo ao redor dele a tremer um pouco.

Kakashi fica surpreso ele nunca esperava isso.

Sasuke ficou sem palavras

Sakura dize surpresa: Aquilo não era um sinal de mão Ele ia só empurrar mais Carl se defendeu.

Carl para de girar e se prepara para atacar e da um grito de guerra: Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Com vontade manda seu pessoal com força em Kakashi.

Kakashi fica chocado por um momento ele quase não desvia do Ataque, mas Felizmente ele consegue desvia da Greve.

Todos ficam atordoados.

Agora com Rukasu.

Rukasu pensa: Quase na hora...Agora.

Rukasu pula longe da Árvore que ele estava Atrás quando ele saiu no momento Alguém grita:Tsume hakai(Garra destruidora).

Uma grande garra branca fantasmagórica gingante Formada destruiu a árvore completamente deixando nada além de uma área vazia mais tinha Alguém essa Pessoa Shiro Inu.

Rukasu da Sorriso largo e fala: Você chegou para nossa luta e hora Show Let's rock.

Rukasu some nu borrão e aparece atrás de Shiro mais ele defende com uma kunai fazendo tudo em volta de deles balançar com Ataques sendo socosn, chutes, cortes, greves ou tecnicas.

Shiru dis com uma sorriso pegueno: Brat bom você não e Ruim.

Rukusu da um Sorriso Largo e fala: O mesmo pra Você old man.

Shiro resmunga:Eu não só tão velho assim vamos para um nível mais elevado agora tá bom.

Rukasu Diz: Vamos.

Rukasu e Shiro dizem ao mesmo tempo: Karyoku(Poder do fogo )\Kakusa reta chikara(Poder oculto).

Uma Aura flamejante vermelha cerca Rukasu.

Uma aura Branca brilhante cerca o Shiro.

Ambos grita com vontade: Comece...Agora haaaaa.

Com John

No mato John dize: Ela está muito perto...ela chegou.

Ele ouviu uma voz: Dākuhāto saisei(Coração Escuro Jogar).

Um coração escuro aparece do nada der repente lançado para mato onde estava John.

John no mesmo estante desvia do ataque por um triz só deixando uma área marcada tinha uma pessoa lá era Hikari.

Jonh diz: A luta começa.

John se joga na Hikari mas ela desvia eles voltam dando socos e chutes com toda vontade fazendo crateras em voltas deles.

Jonh diz: Vamos mais serio agora.

Hikari: Vamos lá agora haaaaa.

Ambos Hikari e John:Kokoro no yami no chikara(Poder escuro do coração)\Totetsumonai tsuyo-sa(Força incrível)

Uma Aura escura cerca Hikari seu coração batia rápido.

Uma Aura Azul pálido cerca John fazendo a terra treme em volta dele seus músculos expandidos.

Ambos gritões: Vamos... Agora haaaa.

A luta começou.

Com Akira.

Akira estava escondido Encima de uma árvore bem grande ela fala: Está quase na hora de estar aqui... Agora.

Akira pula para trás Rapidamente ele ouvi uma voz familiar:Robo ga tonde kitta.(Lobo corte voador.)

Clarão de luz uma cabeça de lobo apareceu que transformou num corte crescente destruir arvore e um pouco do Chão deixando uma cratera bem grande.

Akira olha para onde já foi árvore ou chão que agora era uma cratera lá tinha uma pessoa que era megami Okami Mãe adotiva de Rukasu.

Akira diz preparada:Eu estou preparada vamos.

Akira da um soco e megami defende elas dão socos, chutes e técnicas deixando crateras bem Grandes no chão.

Akira diz: vamos com tudo sensei.

Megami da um sorri Amável e diz: Vamos minha querida aluna:

Ambas gritaram:Tsuki no dengen o on ni shimasu.(Poder da lua.)\Ketsueki no shison no dengen o on ni shimasu.(Sangue poder do descendente.)

Uma aura prateada cercava Megami fazendo a impressão da lua aparecendo no céu.

Uma aura sangrenta vermelha fazendo seus olhos vidrados que cercava Akira fazendo sangue escorre envolta dela.

Ambas gritaram: Vamos lá com tudo.

Ambas se chocaram.

Com Carl.

Carl Sorrir ainda atacando kakashi com vontade deixando grandes crateras em volta deles por causa dos ataques socos, chutes ,greves ,cortes, explosões e técnica.

Carl sorrir: agora vou num nível diferente.

Kakashi surpre e chocado quando sente uma grande quantidade de energia saíndo de Carl.

Carl grita: Kakushi dengen o on ni shimasu.(Potencia Escondida.)

Uma Aura azul escura cercava todo o corpo tudo treme envolta de si.

Sasuke fica surpreso, raiva, ciúme e Pensa: (Como ele tem esse poder ele deve ser meu para matar Aquele homem)

Sasuke acaba com cara de ninhada emo.

Sakura fica com medo do poder liberado por Carl e se mixa de tanto do mesmo jeito que ela ficou com medo de Rukasu.

Kakashi surpreso, chocado e suspira na derrota: Eu pensei que não precisava lutar e também pedir para não comer nada.

Naruko,Sakura e sasuke suas barrigas rocaram em pensaram:(foi por isso que ele não falou para comer.)

Acabaram com olhares frustrados.

Kakashi fala com votante: Hora de lutar mais serio.

Kakashi pega a mesma Arma usada pelo seu pai Hatake Sakumo o Whinte Fang de konoha.

Kakashi Grita: E agora.

Kakashi e rodeado por uma Aura branca da Familia da Hatake o Chakra Branco.

Ambos falam ao mesmo tempo: Let's go rockin general.

Voltando com Hokage e Iruka.

Iruka diz:Não pode ser e pior que os boatos.

O quarto Hokage responde:Os teste do Kakashi poder ser mais dificeis do que dos outros

Iruka diz:Um pouco mais dificil Nenhum estudante jamais passaou no teste dele.

O quarto Hokage responde:

E verdade todos tentaram mais nenhum sobreviveu aos padroes do kakashi e forão todos eliminados.

Acabando com um olhar para Carl.

Tudo estava destruido emvolta de ambos.

Carl olhou para Kakashi com um Sorriso e falou:Vamos lutar para um nivel mais elevado.

Kakashi responde com o mesmo tom:Vamos.

Eles elevam mais seu poder.

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi distraido,percebeu que era sua chance e falou:Essa e minha chance:

Sasuke Joga Kunais e Shuriken no Kakashi.

Sasuke terminou de fala:Ele finalmente deixou a guarda.

Kakashi fala:Você nunca aprende...

Ele não conseguiu Termina ele vou acertadado.

Naruko e Sakura Gritam ao mesmo:Ha

Carl Grita:Oque ele foi vencido por shuriken Você ta loco Sasuke Você foi longe demais...

Acobou oitulo tres parte 2 cap proximo capitulo até Capitulo 4 parte 1 fim.


End file.
